


The Throat Fic

by connoruwu



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Crying, Cult Joseph, Deepthroat, Graphic Violence, Human Trafficking, M/M, Permanent Damage, Scary, Slurs, Transphobia, based on a weird porno i watched, damien bloodmarch - Freeform, i think the porno was actual rape and it got taken down a while back, scary shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: Damien gets chonked





	The Throat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is TERRIFYINGlY DISGUSTING. Even for AO3 standards. EXTREME. REALLY FREAKY. If you can’t handle really deep throat shit, human trafficking, transphobic slurs, permanent damage, and LITERAL VOMIT, please for the love of god TURN BACK. Please I’m serious this is for your own good-

Damien had no idea how he’d gotten into this mess. 

One moment he was at Joseph’s house having tea, subtly flirting, enjoying eachother’s company, the next moment, he was tied up in a dimly lit room, in the midst of what seemed to be a human trafficking ring of some sort. He was on his knees, his wrists tied tightly behind his back with which what felt to be rope, his ankles doing the same. There was a spreader-bar between his knees, keeping him wide open. He was buck naked and shivering. 

As Damien looked around, he began to cry. There was laughter from the crowd, comments like ‘pitiful!’ and ‘so cute’. He cringed a little, trying to close his legs but to no avail, his pussy was exposed for the crowd to see. He huffed breathlessly, beginning to panic, but his thoughts were blocked out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Someone was standing behind him. He tried to turn around to see who it was but a rough hand grabbed him by the jaw, turning him back to face the crowd. The hand squeezed Damien’s throat a little, making him gasp. He looked up sharply and he was met face to face with Joseph. At least what looked to be Joseph. He had bags under his eyes and a manic expression plastered on his face. He was wearing some sort of priest outfit. Damien started to hyperventilate. “I spiked your tea.” Joseph stated. He sounded just like the regular Joseph, but angrier. Damien replied moodily “I’m aware-“ he was cut off as his throat was squeezed roughly. “Don’t talk back.” Joseph growled. Damien gulped. A tear of pure fear and dread trickled down his cheek. 

“What should we do with you, huh?” Joseph let go of Damien’s throat, leaving him gasping for air. “A tranny body like yours is worth millions on the black market. Would go up to a billion for your good looks, maybe. Maybe if you get boring we’ll chop you up for parts. Haven’t decided on your fate yet.” 

Damien cringed, lowering his head. He was lost for words “Joseph.. I know this isn’t you, please just let me go..” he sobbed a little, tugging at his restraints, but to no avail. 

Joseph smirked. “No, sorry. I have to show you off for the crowd. They’re all waiting.” 

Damien turned his attention back to the crowd. He made eye-contact with one of them and mouthed ‘help’. The person just giggled.

Damien felt like he was gonna scream. He wanted to scream. But he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. He felt trapped, helpless and utterly weak. He started to quiver. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to give himself something, ANYTHING to distract himself when suddenly he felt something poke at the entrance of his pussy. He clenched, trying to keep the thing out, only to have it be forced inside. It was a vibrator, slightly curved, lots of ridges. Damien squeezed around it. His breath hitched. He tried to close his legs but the spreader bar just forced him to keep them open. He felt humiliated. He looked down. 

Joseph tutted “Keep looking forwards, bitch.” He grabbed Damien’s hair and yanked, forcing Damien to look forwards. Damien’s lips parted slightly and hissed in pain. “You don’t want me to turn that thing on, it’s powerful. So you better follow my orders.” Joseph stated. Damien nodded, for fear of getting hurt. He was smart. He knew obedience was the best way to go. 

Damien heard shuffling. He didn’t dare look behind him. Joseph came back with a 10 inch black dildo. It was thin, about the width of a (edit this in later cause idk how thick-) and soft, soft enough that it was very bendable. He slapped it against Damien’s ass, and then his cheek. “You know what this is, Dames?” He asked quietly and menacingly. He slid the object in Damien’s mouth. He was only able to take two inches of it without gagging. He sobbed a little, as Joseph took it out. He glanced down to look at the object “A dildo.”

“You call me sir. What is it?”

Damien repeated himself “A d-dildo, sir.” His voice wavered a little. 

“Good boy.” He whispered. He then addressed the crowd. Stepping forward and spreading his arms, he announced “Time to get rid of his gag reflex, shall we?” He cheered to the crowd. Damien glanced up in terror. That thing was long. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take it. It’d have to be forced down his throat. He started quivering again as the crowd cheered. Joseph stood behind Damien once more and grabbed under Damien’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head up. “Open wide.” He purred. Damien felt more tears coming. He was so scared, terrified even. He couldn’t escape this. Joseph squeezed Damien’s throat and he finally opened up his mouth, sticking out his tongue a little shyly. Joseph smiled and inserted the dildo into Damien’s mouth. Damien immediately gagged, but Joseph didn’t stop there. He slowly applied pressure, pushing the object down Damien’s throat. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air but to no avail. It hurt. His throat stretched painfully and he could feel his neck visibly bulge in the front as the dildo went all the way down his throat. He couldn’t stop gagging. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled as he squeezed them shut. He clenched around the off vibrator in his hole again, his whole body twitching.

Joseph smirked and held it there for a few seconds before pulling it out. Damien immediately coughed and doubled over, only to be yanked back up by his hair. Joseph cupped Damien’s jaw again. Damien continued to gag and cough. Joseph mercifully let Damien take his time... until he got impatient. He forced Damien’s mouth open with his fingers. Damien tried to scream for help instinctively. He was so scared. He didn’t wanna choke anymore. But he didn’t really have a choice, did he? He gagged once more as the dildo was shoved down his throat cruelly. Joseph started to pump the dildo in and out. Damien tried to retaliate by leaning back, but Joseph had a strong hold on him.

Just then, Joseph pressed the ‘on’ button on the vibrator with his boot. It started to pulsate and buzz inside him. It was a very high-tech vibrator, that’s for sure. Damien screamed, but was cut off by his own gagging. Damien thrashed and squirmed, but was kept in place by his restraints and Joseph’s firm hand. He cried, tears dripping down his face. The pleasure was so intense, it pressed right up against his g-spot, making him quiver and mewl pathetically. Every time the dildo came up from his throat, he took a gasp, then the next time, let the air go, like a sort of breathing system, but it was hard to master once Joseph discovered Damien’s way of breathing and changed up the rhythm. Damien had a hard enough time with a ten inch dildo jammed down his throat, but it was even harder to breath when there was a vibrator attacking all of his most sensitive parts inside of him and hitting his weakest points, causing his breathing to be uneven. 

Joseph picked up the pace, and Damien gagged HARD. Much harder than before, and the next time Joseph pulled the dildo out, he puked hard onto the floor. It was too much for him. His body quivered. 

Joseph didn’t let Damien take a break, no. He jammed that shit right back in, gripping Damien’s throat hard. He could feel the dildo inside his neck from the outside.

Damien gagged again. His gagging was becoming significantly less, but it was still there. His pussy quivered a little as the sensations from the vibrator were getting worse. He was becoming more sensitive, close to orgasm. Joseph stopped fucking Damien’s mouth for a second, and as soon as the dildo was out of his throat he retched and vomited again, puke dripping down his chin and onto the floor messily. He sobbed. “S-Stop... please Sir..” he begged meekly “It’s too much.. I-I can’t take it..” 

Joseph laughed a little. “Too bad, slut. You’re training’s not over yet.” Joseph jammed the object back into Damien’s throat. This time, he didn’t gag much. His throat was relaxed, and Damien allowed himself to be throatfucked, his eyes closed tight. He suddenly just stopped gagging all together.

The vibrations from the toy in his quivering, tight hole just felt stronger and stronger as Damien clenched around it. His body began to shake as he came, whining pathetically around the cock in his mouth. He tried to close his shaking legs again, only to be kept open by the spreader bar. His juices dripped onto the floor underneath him. It was so overwhelming, his whole body trembled and struggled against the bonds. 

Joseph smiled triumphantly. He withdrew the dildo in Damien’s mouth and tossed it to the side, but kept the other in. Damien was a shaking mess. His orgasm died down, leaving Damien breathless, tears rushing down his face, a dazed look on his face. Damien whined as he felt Joseph’s boot on his back. He was kicked down, ass up and chest pressed into the floor, his cheek squished into the ground. Joseph stood over him triumphantly. Cum dripped from his tight little hole. He was a sight to behold.

The crowd clapped. The bidding war began.


End file.
